Somewhere
by Dineka38
Summary: Cet OS prend place à la fin de "no rest for the wicked". Sam va prendre conscience qu'il ne faut jamais perdre espoir...


**A force de volonté, une seconde en enfer…**

**Somewhere…**

_Dean…_

Une nouvelle salve de pleurs assaillit ses joues rosées. Sam ne cherchait même plus à les refouler. Son regard restait scotché sur son visage, sûrement par peur de poser les yeux sur le carnage du chien de l'enfer. Il passa une main timide dans ses cheveux, murmurant tout bas.

- J'suis désolé, Dean… J'ai pas… tenu ma promesse et…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, submergé par l'émotion, et ayant la gorge trop sèche pour continuer.

Par sa faute, il venait de perdre son frère. Son grand frère. Celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui avait passé sa vie avant ses rêves, qui s'était toujours sacrifié pour qu'il soit « heureux » dans un monde déchiré par la souffrance.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir insisté sur le trajet. Avouer à Dean ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, toutes ces belles paroles que l'intéressé avait tendance à fuir comme la peste en temps normal. Il était fier de son grand frère et il l'avait toujours été depuis leur enfance. Quelles qu'aient été ses actes. Il s'en était toujours voulu de l'avoir abandonné sans un mot, lorsqu'il était parti pour ses études. Malgré ce vide vicieux qui s'était creusé en Dean, cette douleur brutale de leur séparation le consumant peu à peu, il avait trouvé la force de lui pardonner. C'était ainsi entre eux. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre triomphait contre tous les obstacles.

A un moment, Sam crut percevoir un bruit. Il n'y porta pas plus attention, pensant que ça devait être la famille qui était sortie du sous-sol. Peu importe. Tout ça lui était complètement égal maintenant. Cependant, le bruit se fit de plus en plus présent, muant en un murmure. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, tentant de déceler le contenu.

« A…l'aide !! Que… quelqu'un… m'aide, s'il vous… plaît ! »

Son cœur manqua un battement. « Non, non,…c'est… c'est pas… possible… »

« Sammy…aide-moi !! »

Sa pulsation s'accéléra si vite qu'il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il parcourut le corps de Dean d'un regard effaré ; pas de mouvements apparents. Il posa tout de même son index sur sa carotide, espérant… Espérant quoi ? Peut-être un « miracle », une reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli, pour leurs vies risquées, et une pensée pour leur famille à jamais brisée.

Rien. Rien de tout ça. Pas un signe, pas un battement ne se fit ressentir. Sam crissa des dents, étouffant un sanglot. Il frappa le sol d'un poing rageur, le visage inondé de larmes.

-Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi lui ? Vous, qui êtes censés faire respecter la justice, dites moi en quoi sa mort est juste !!

Il avait écarté ses bras de sa poitrine, la tête renversée en arrière, et hurlait sa haine à l'égard de celui qu'on surnommait l'Etre Suprême. Il frissonna, au son d'un hurlement rauque. Il était si puissant qu'il résonnait dans sa tête, l'obligeant à se boucher les oreilles. Mais faisant ceci, il s'aperçut que la résonance était toujours aussi forte. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de se concentrer sur la source. Une migraine le prit tout à coup, affluant en lot des flashs dans son esprit, semblables à ses anciennes visions.

Des chaînes. Une multitude s'étalait à perte de vue. Et à un endroit précis, il aperçut Dean. Accroché à ces chaînes qui lui transperçaient la chair, il semblait sacrément amoché. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, ainsi que des côtés où les chaînes le tiraillaient. A intervalles à peine espacés d'une milliseconde, son corps se convulsait sous les décharges électriques. Choqué devant ce spectacle affreux, il fut pris de nausées ; son cœur battait si vite à présent qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Le souffle coupé, il se sentait défaillir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les larmes lui pointant aux coins des yeux. Il serra la mâchoire, avala sa salive, essayant de se contenir. Peine perdue lorsque son regard se posa sur l'expression de son visage. Cette peur, cette grande détresse que Sam pouvait y lire lui glaça le cœur. C'était tellement peu son aîné que ça l'atteignit plus profondément, plus douloureusement.

Le jeune cadet secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, détournant rapidement son regard ; il n'arrivait pas à intégrer en lui cette vision, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Un sentiment de forte culpabilité s'immisça en lui. Il tremblota légèrement et ses muscles se raidirent, parcourus par des frissons saisissants. Un peu comme s'il recevait lui aussi les décharges. Chose insensée, puisqu'il n'était pas attaché aux chaînes, et elles seules pouvaient envoyer les décharges.

Malgré le drame de la situation, un sourire triste s'étira sur les lèvres de Sam. Il avait fallu arriver jusqu'à ce point, il avait fallu une rupture brutale et tragique, pour que ce lien, cette connexion si forte fasse surface. Il s'approcha de son frère, pressa ses paumes contre son visage et le releva pour le voir.

Dean cligna lentement des yeux, puit fit un mouvement de recul brusque, lui occasionnant de nouvelles souffrances.

-Shh, Shh, Dean, reste tranquille.

-…Sam…C'est vraiment toi ? murmura-t-il d'une voix apeurée.

Le jeune cadet arbora un petit sourire triste. Il eut l'impression que son estomac faisait une descente dans ses entrailles ; il s'était seulement écoulé deux heures. Deux heures seulement avaient suffi pour que ses souvenirs soient déjà bien estompés.

-Oui, c'est moi ton emmerdeur de petit frère…

Toutefois, Dean continuait à le scruter d'un œil méfiant.

-Hey, tu veux p'têtre voir l'éclair que tu m'as dessiné sur la jambe, pour être convaincu ? déclara-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Sa remarque eut le don de lui arracher un sourire, certes petit, mais qui ravit Sam. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et son visage se déforma en une grimace à vous briser le cœur.

-Sammy… Je…J'en peux plus, c'est trop dur, balbutia-t-il, la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots incessants.

Sam pour toute réponse, le prit dans ses bras, esquivant tant bien que mal les crochets.

-J'suis tellement désolé Dean, si tu savais combien j'm'en veux de te voir si mal…

Dessinant des cercles apaisants dans son dos, son esprit vagabonda vers des souvenirs plus joyeux qui avaient bercé leur quotidien. Ses mains se crispèrent, et une douce lumière orangée apparut tout à coup ; celle-ci traversa le dos de Dean, puis se propagea dans tout son corps. Etonné, Sam s'écarta pour voir les effets. Dean observa ses blessures. Les chaînes le transperçaient toujours, mais il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Il le regarda, décontenancé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Sam fixa ses mains, apeuré par cette démonstration inattendue.

-Je…J'en ai aucune idée…

-Et déjà, comment t'es arrivé jusque là ?

-J'en sais rien Dean !rétorqua-t-il, sur un ton irrité et affolé.

« Je me trouvais y a cinq minutes encore dans la maison, et l'instant d'après… »

Il claqua des doigts.

-Je me retrouve ici avec toi… finit-il, sur un ton radouci, le regard toujours attentivement fixé sur ses mains. Il repensa au speech de Ruby, selon quoi ses pouvoirs en rapport avec Azazel s'étaient simplement endormis ; après cet exploit, il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait eu raison. Si grâce à ses pouvoirs, il était parvenu jusqu'à Dean, bien qu'il fût en Enfer, alors il lui était peut-être possible de sauver Dean… ?

Une vague de bien-être le parcourut, à cette prise de conscience. Elle s'infiltra dans tous ses membres, lui insufflant une nouvelle force.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A te sortir d'ici.

Dean fronça les sourcils, pris de court par cette annonce. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour digérer l'information.

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Devant l'expression sérieuse qu'affichait Sam, il passa cette éventualité à la trappe.

-Ok, supposons que tu puisses le faire. Ce qui m'irait très bien même, soit dit en passant. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

L'intéressé baissa les yeux, fuyant son regard inquisiteur. Il prit une inspiration, puis se lança.

-Avec mes pouvoirs, je pourrais peut-être…

Dean le coupa aussitôt.

-Non, non Sam, tu ne peux pas faire ça … Dis-moi que tu n'y as pas pensé… On en a déjà parlé : c'est trop dangereux.

-J'ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ; regarde ce qui vient de se passer. Grâce à ça, tu n'as plus mal.

-T'es borné Sam, j'te jure !

-Mais pourquoi tu refuses que je t'aide Dean !

-Parce que ! Parce que tu risques de tout foutre en l'air ! Ce que j'aurai supporté jusqu'ici n'aura plus aucun sens. Te savoir en vie, être le petit frère que j'ai toujours connu : c'est ce qui m'aide à tenir le coup. Si tu tentes d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, ça pourrait mal se terminer, Sam. Et c'est tout sauf ça que je veux. Et mon deal n'aura servi à rien…

-Qu'est ce que t'essaies de me dire là… ? Tu… tu regrettes d'avoir vendu ton âme pour me sauver, c'est ça ?pressentit Sam.

Dean poussa un gémissement rageur.

-Heureusement pour toi que je suis attaché Sam…

Il fit craquer sa nuque, tentant ainsi de calmer sa fureur soudaine.

-Je ne regrette pas ce choix, et je le referai encore si nécessaire, tu m'entends !

Il continua sur un ton moins rude.

-J'ai peur pour toi Sammy. J'ai peur de ce qu'il risque de t'arriver avec cette…ces pouvoirs...

Rappelle-toi, tes visions ! Tes maux de crâne épouvantables, tes insomnies ! Tout ça je m'en souviens. Elles pourraient très bien ressurgir avec tes pouvoirs, et tu ne voudrais pas hein ?

Sam ne répondit rien. Dean marqua une pause, cherchant à rassembler ses idées, puis reprit.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me sauves, Sam; pas à l'aide de tes pouvoirs.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une gifle pour Sam. Son visage se décomposa ; Ahuri, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ou plutôt n'était pas enclin à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce que Dean venait de lui avouer. Non. C'était carrément dément. Il n'avait pas dit ça, là, tout de suite…, pensa Sam avec détermination.

Lui qui n'abandonnait jamais, qui avait toujours gardé la tête hors de l'eau et qui avait assez d'optimisme pour eux deux quand tout virait au cauchemar ; lui pour qui Sam éprouvait de la fierté. Il connaissait tous ces risques que Dean venait de mettre sur le tapis. Et bien que tout ceci lui foutait les jetons, il était prêt à les prendre, ces risques. Et puis, c'était bien peu comparé à tout ce que Dean lui avait offert jusque là, à tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour lui.

Un ange eut le temps de passer lorsque Sam s'exprima enfin après ce court silence, lourd de tensions.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors…

Dean fit les gros yeux, puis plissa ses paupières, de nouveau sur ses gardes. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que son cadet batte aussi facilement en retraite.

- T'es sérieux ? demanda-t-il hésitant. Tu vas vraiment pas le faire ?

Sam hésita l'espace d'une seconde, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Puisque j'te le dis.

Il soupira, rassuré quelque part qu'il ait si vite retrouvé la raison.

-Vas-y répète, que je puisse bien réaliser ce que tu viens de dire. Insista-t-il.

Sam roula des yeux, exaspéré.

-Je n'utiliserai pas mes pouvoirs pour te sauver, parole de scout !

Il fit même le signe de la main, arrachant ainsi un sourire à Dean. Sourire qui s'effaça quand il se rendit compte que la peau de Sam devenait peu à peu translucide.

-Sam !

Dean lui fit un signe de tête, le désignant. C'est là qu'il remarqua le phénomène. Maintenant, c'était ses jambes qui disparaissaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam?!

-Je…J'en sais rien ! La source d'énergie qui m'a amené jusqu'ici doit être épuisée.

Effarés tous deux par cette circonstance, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Chacun pouvait lire chez l'autre la peur, la douleur d'une nouvelle séparation qui les tenaillait ; les larmes se frayèrent un chemin, dévalant sournoisement leurs joues. Alors que Sam s'approchait de son aîné pour lui faire une dernière embrassade, il se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce, où tout s'était joué, où il avait essuyé une perte considérable, une fois de plus. Le jeune homme se redressa vivement et, d'un geste vif, envoya une chaise contre le mur, qui s'explosa en plusieurs morceaux. Puis ce fut le tour d'une deuxième.

Le bilan macabre s'allongeait, sans pour autant apaiser la fureur qui faisait rage en Sam. Oui, Sam était furieux. Furieux contre lui de ne pas avoir réussi à briser le pacte. Furieux contre Dean, aussi. Parce qu'il lui avait révélé une facette que Sam n'imaginait pas chez lui : il s'était montré vulnérable, fragile. Mais encore, tout ça passait. Le plus grave pour lui restait que son aîné lui ait interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Qu'il ait refusé qu'il l'aide… Ca dépassait carrément l'entendement !! Il ne pouvait décidément pas l'accepter… Bien que les paroles de son frère lui revenaient en mémoire, comme pour lui rappeler sa promesse. A cet instant, il se trouvait déchiré entre deux feux ; le désir qui le pressait de sortir son frère de tout ça, et la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dean… Son poing rencontra durement la table, gagné par la frustration de ne savoir que choisir.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, comme pour se cacher des reproches du monde, du même regard inquisiteur que posait Dean sur lui lorsqu'il lui avait exposé son enclin à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« Samuel Winchester, tu n'es qu'un froussard doublé d'une fillette, pensa-t-il ironiquement »

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire ; Dean lui aurait lancé exactement ça, mot pour mot.

Dean… Il aurait tout, absolument tout donné pour l'entendre dire ça… Bordel, comme ça lui manquait ! Sa façon de le charrier, son sourire triomphant quand il le faisait,…

A ces doux souvenirs, Sam se rendit compte d'une chose : il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui, sans son grand frère à ses côtés. Cette évidence lui fit prendre une décision importante ; il comptait bien sortir son aîné de là, avec ou sans son consentement. Ca pouvait résonner comme de l'égoïsme, mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Evidemment, il considérait bien que faire ça, c'était comme trahir Dean… Il souffla profondément, pour se donner du courage. Il savait qu'il devait le faire ; sa conscience, sa raison l'obligeait à le faire ! C'était bien beau tout ça, mais il y avait quand même un hic… Et oui, il y en avait toujours un !

Dean lui pardonnerait-il ça ? Lui pardonnerait-il de lui avoir menti ouvertement, de plus en le regardant droit dans les yeux…? Tel que Sam le connaissait, la pilule aurait du mal à passer…

En dépit de ce fait, il espéra de tout cœur qu'il lui pardonnerait… On disait toujours que l'espoir faisait vivre, non ?!


End file.
